A Child's Game
by PendragonShift
Summary: Tanis and Laurana come together in a moonlit grove of trees.


**Tanis sat on the forest floor with his beloved, Laurana. They just sat there and stared at each other, waiting for each other to begin. Tanis cleared his throat and LAurana looked up at him, but he lowered his head. Laurana slightly smiled and looked down again. Tanis looked up at his lover and smiled. "...Laurana..." He started and Laurana looked up at him, smiling. "...LAurana, you know I love you, but the things I do are just to dangerous for you to be around me. You must go home to...!" He was interupted as LAurana kissed him. He felt her tounge slide deeply into his mouth. She pulled back and said, "I love you to, Tanthalas. I will do anything to show you I love you." She said and kissed him again. While she kissed him, she started undoing his pants. Tanis pushed her away and said to her, "Laurana, we can't do it here. The others are just over there." "Oh, my love, we must show our love to each other. Make love to me, please." She begged her eyes staring at Tanis. Tanis sat there and just stared back. He finally sighed and said. "Meet me farther out tonight. We can talk there." He said. He then got up and turned back to his friends. Laurana sat there and just smilled to herself.**

**Tanis walked through the woods, his feet crunched upon the autumn leaves that had fallen from the trees. He stopped and looked around. "Laurana?" He called into the woods. He heard someone humming in the distance. He walked along the trees into a small grove where there was a stump and the moonlight shone down upon him. Sitting upon the stump, was Laurana, humming an elven song to herself. She was dressed in a White and light blue gown, The gown was somewhat transparent and Tanis could somewhat see her bra and panties. Tanis could tell she wore that just to turn him on. And it was working. His pants bulged out tremendously. "...Laurana..." He said. She stopped humming and turned around. She smiled and walked over to him. "Do you like my gown?" She asked him. "..I,uh..uhm...:He said. He started to blush. "I'll just assume you do..."She said then got down on her knees. Tanis's face was bright red as Laurana started to undo his pants. When she finally got them off, she gasped at how big he was. Would he even fit inside me she thought. He must have been 10 inches at the least. She looked up and stared at him. He looked down and smiled at her. She smilled back then took him in her mouth. It was hard for her to take him all, so she only took about half of him. Tanis looked down at her and she noticed his face was filled with ecstasy. She looked back down and then took him all in her mouth. Tanis threw his head back and moaned her name. She smiled deviously and kept going. Tanis grabbed the back of her head and forced his hard member deep inside her mouth. She gagged at his huge cock thrusting into the back of her throat. He moaned her name and shot his seed down her throat. She pulled his cock out and Laurana gasped for air. He frowned down at her, but she looked up at him and smiled. Tanis lightly pushed Laurana down on the forest floor. The cold grass made hir nipples stick out. Tanis hovered above her entrance and looked at her. "Oh god, Tanthalas, just take me!" She said grabbing onto the grass. Tanis smilled and entered LAurana. She gasped, he was stretching out her walls as far as they could go. She was filled with pain, but then the pain was replaced with pleasure. Laurana breathed and then nodded at Tanis. Tanis nodded back and then started thrusting into her slowly. "Harder..." She said into his ear. He smiled and thrusted harder into Laurana, getting a moan from his beloved. "HARDER, TANTHALAS. HARDER!" LAurana screamed in pleasure. Tanis then smiled and thrusted as hard as he could. Laurana thrust her head back, feeling the build up of an orgasm. Tanis felt himself about to blow too. "LAurana, I'm gonna cum inside you." He said to her. "Yes, Tanthalas. Shoot your seed in me, but not yet, I'm not there yet." She said and smiled. Tanis smiled back and agreed to hold it for a few more moments. A few minutes later Laurana blushed and moaned. "Oh, Tanthalas!" She screamed and her juices flowed all over his hard member. Tanis thrusted harder and shot his seed into Laurana and moaned her naem. She gasped at how much he cummed. Some of his sperm dripped out of her and landed on the ground."Tanthalas, that was wonderful. But, I need more of you, my love."**

**She got down on her knees and put her hands on the stump. Tanis came up behing her and let more of is sperm flow down on her ass. "Are you sure, Laurana?" He asked. She glared at him and said, "Just do it, Tanthalas!" She yelled at him. Tanis's eyes went wide and entered LAurana's Ass. She yelped in pain and tears steamed down her face. Tanis pinched Laurana's nipples and caressed her breasts. LAuran moaned loudly with pain and pleasure. She already felt the build up and couldn't hold it. She shouted in pleasure and her juices flowed once again onto the ground. After she felt the sensation was over, Tanis exploded in her ass. He pulled his cock out and shot his seed into her hair and onto her back. She fell onto the ground and fell asleep.**


End file.
